


Choicetopia

by TheOutrageousMoose



Series: Anthro Adventure [3]
Category: Sing (2016), Zootopia (2016), 摇滚藏獒 | Rock Dog (2016)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutrageousMoose/pseuds/TheOutrageousMoose
Summary: One third of a series of Choose Your Own Adventures games with this one being based upon Zootopia. Description will update later as I get a better idea of the story down. Looking for artists.





	Choicetopia

**Fear! Treachery! Bloodlust!** Thousands of years ago, these were the forces that ruled the world. A world where prey were scared of predators. And predators had an uncontrollable, biological urge to maim and maul, and...I think you get the idea. Back then, the world was divided in 2:vicious predators and meek prey. Over time, they evolved and looked beyond their primitive savage ways. Now, predator and prey live in harmony and every young mammal has multitudinous opportunities. It may seem impossible to small minds but, somewhere near a country known bunny burrow stands the great city of Zootopia, where mammals first joined together in peace and declared that anyone can be anything!

Now you get to play as one of two dreamers who live in this city. Both of them dreamt once. Both of their dreams were viewed as diffrent. One destroyed their dream and now wears a mask of what society views them as. The other choose not to let herself down instead moved forward towards her goal. Maybe they'll never meet, maybe they'll fall in love, maybe they'll just be friends. That is up to you my dear friend. One thing is for certain however, it is not just a story of 2 dreamers. It is a story about not giving up.

If you want to be the rabbit go to:001

If you want to be the fox go to:???


End file.
